UNA LUZ EN MEDIO DE UN UNIVERSO OSCURO
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Qué hubiese sucedido de existir el mundo de Sunnydale unicamente dentro de la cabeza de Buffy. ¿Quién era entonces en realidad Spike?... Una historia acontecida en una realidad alterna. Basada en el capítulo 17 de la temporada 6: "Normal again".
1. CAPÍTULO I

_**DISCLAIMER****: Los personajes de "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Company, yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias sin fines de lucro, en especial Spuffys, como la que viene a continuación.**_

**UNA LUZ EN MEDIO DE UN UNIVERSO OSCURO**

_(Historia Spuffy basada en la realidad alterna de la serie, mostrada en el capítulo 17 de la temporada 6: "Normal Again")_

**CAPÍTULO I:**

El día en que William Pratt, más conocido como el gran "Spike" en el bajo mundo de Los Ángeles, malandrín de peso, reincidente en robos y en tenencia de armas y estupefacientes; fue destinado dentro de su libertad condicional a ejercer labor comunitaria como método de rehabilitación, nunca imaginó que conocería allí entre los ires y venires de aquel mandato a alguien que sería capaz de marcarlo de por vida.

Con una sonrisa burlona ante el juzgado y las autoridades aceptó la sentencia cuyos fines en el fondo le parecían ridículos, tanto como las populares creencias sobre la posibilidad de que una persona pudiera cambiar a otra o la evolución del espíritu mediante la redención ante una divinidad celestial, como predicaban los religiosos. Mensajes que por allí sólo por sorna se permitía escuchar pero que en realidad consideraba bazofias que le ocasionaban náuseas y que estaba seguro no funcionarían al aplicarse a su dura vida y a las tentaciones que se le cruzaban por el camino, porque él era una mala hierba de nacimiento y aquello nada ni nadie podría jamás arreglar.

Era simple la cuestión, en su universo oscuro sólo se vivía de realidades, y él no necesitaba más que rebeldía, descontrol, sexo y drogas para sentirse a comfort. Era su esencia.

Debido a esas convicciones no tomó en serio aquella obligada designación temporal desde la primera vez que puso un pie en el Sanatorio Mental de la ciudad (donde como era de esperarse le delegaron a realizar las más peores labores) sino hasta mucho después cuando consiguiera acostumbrarse, y debido a haber aprendido a dominar su mal carácter por estar rodeado de gente en definitiva más loca que él (que al final le producían lástima); decidieran los directivos por mérito propio y también en buena parte por alguna influencia corrupta, como las hay en todos lados (que se ganara por lo bajo al proveerle de sustancias psicotrópicas), contratarle de conserje y oficial de operaciones de planta una vez cumplida la sentencia.

El "Hospital Sunnydale" fue por lo tanto el primer lugar donde tuvo un empleo formal y donde pasó varios años de su vida. Una institución con un nombre demasiado cool, según observara, para ser en realidad un sitio tan deprimente, incluso para un gamberro como él, donde para variar su comportamiento siempre insurrecto, ya fuera fumando en los pasillos aparentemente solitarios, donde no llegaban las cámaras, jugando póker con los pacientes a espaldas de las autoridades, facilitándoles artículos de diversión a escondidas o ingresando alimentos restringidos desde comida chatarra hasta bebidas alcohólicas a quienes le pagaban por ello; tan diferente en comparación al del resto del personal del hospital (al que además le tocaba asistir de vez en cuando si se lo ordenaban, cambiando los instrumentos de limpieza o albañilería por un uniforme limpio de enfermería, por lo general cuando ocurrían problemas entre los internos más complicados y peligrosos, con la finalidad de controlarlos); le valió para elevar su nombre en el lugar al grado de leyenda, pasando a ser considerado por los enfermos mentales como el mejor enfermero aun cuando en realidad no lo era, ni desempeñaba sus oficios a gusto.

Quizá por eso, al verse rodeado de una creciente popularidad que a diferencia, sí le satisfacía y elevaba su ego; no le prestó mayor atención durante el lustro que allí pasara a una agraciada jovencita que se volvió su admiradora en secreto ni bien lo viera en el Hospital, ni reparó en ella hasta que el destino le delegó prestar asistencia por algunos días en el sector del edificio donde residían los pacientes más tranquilos y se encontró de cara con ella.

Nunca olvidaría el día en que le comunicaran que debido a un accidente automovilístico, uno de los enfermeros de planta debía ausentarse de sus labores con permiso por tres meses mientras se recuperaba de sus intervenciones quirúrgicas y sus fracturas, y le destinaban por lo tanto a él a cubrir su puesto, debido a la confianza que le tenían (una designación que con probabilidad no hubiese ocurrido en otra parte pero que no importaba en esa enorme institución californiana de dirigentes corrompidos)… porque fue el día en que al ayudar a servir el almuerzo se cruzó por primera vez con esa mujer que sería la que más lo encendiera en la vida.

La detonación repentina de una bronca en pleno comedor le hizo fijar la vista en un par de jóvenes féminas que derribando su comida ya servida se levantaron cada una de su lado de la mesa para halarse de los cabellos. La razón, la toma arbitraria por parte de una de un panecillo del plato de la otra, la misma que defendiéndose por la afrenta sin dejar ni por un momento de pelear, no escatimó en subirse hasta encima de la mesa para alcanzar mejor a su contrincante. Pareciendo una fiera salvaje y sin importarle, una actitud que al final él justificó pues la otra atorrante se lo tenía bien merecido.

Reparó así en su fortaleza, en su rabia por lo visto mucho tiempo contenida y de súbito liberada como en una gran explosión, un instinto de supervivencia por no dejarse vencer en un mundo demasiado duro; algo que le recordó sin saber por qué a su propio espíritu en tanto no podía dejar de reparar al mismo tiempo en su feminidad. En su cuerpo menudo pero bien formado que se movía ágilmente encima de la otra mientras repartían ambas golpes y manotazos para después caer al suelo.

Rubia, lacia, pequeña y delgada pero con un notorio infierno interior que a simple vista quemaba… La mente se le llenó de pronto de sucios pensamientos, en tanto los verdaderos miembros del personal médico acudían a separarlas y ejercer el control, aturdiendo de repente sus nacientes fantasías.

La resolución fue retirarlas de inmediato a ambas a sus respectivos cuartos, y fue en ese lapso que aunque durara sólo segundos le resultó atemporal, en que la indiscutible ganadora de la contienda cuando se la llevaban, posó sin querer sus bellos ojos oliváceos sobre los de él, consiguiendo ingresar de alguna manera dentro de su alma.

No alcanzó a explicarse entonces y no lo conseguiría jamás, la sensación de conexión que experimentó cuando sus miradas chocaron como dos fuerzas gravitacionales que hubiesen estado esperando durante eones el periapsis de sus entidades. Así la de ella, felina y agresiva, constituyera desde el inicio una advertencia para que se condujera en su presencia con cautela, se supo seducido por su belleza al igual que por el querer conocer el misterio de su historia, y decidió por primera vez, como no lo hiciera con nadie que llegara a interesarle, sacar a flote toda su paciencia y gentileza si era necesario, para llegar a intimar con ella e intentar entenderla con miras de ayudarle a sanar, pues se dio cuenta a simple vista que era una hembra a su altura.

* * *

_Continúa…_


	2. CAPÍTULO II

_**DISCLAIMER****: Los personajes de "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Company, yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias sin fines de lucro, en especial Spuffys, como la que continúa aquí abajo.**_

**CAPÍTULO II:**

El primer encuentro frente a frente, al contrario de lo que él esperaba, no fue para nada grato. A ella parecieron no agradarle de entrada ni sus tatuajes ni su cabello blanquecino decolorado de notorio punkero buscaproblemas, al igual que su excesiva y cuidadosa atención centrada en ella.

Ocurrió cuando al ingresar al cuarto que ocupaba con el carrito de la comida, habiéndosele encomendado la tarea de repartir los desayunos en las habitaciones, como era la norma para los enfermos del ala B-oeste del tercer piso del pensionado, ella por todo saludo le contempló de una manera fría y rígida que aparte de parecer escanearlo por completo consiguió sin su permiso hurtarle una parte de su espíritu, haciéndolo sentir de alguna forma extraña e indescriptible, vulnerable, como no le ocurriera en mucho tiempo. Algo que se dijo, no podía permitirse siendo él el Big Bad de los malandrines en la ciudad, aquello no era concebible y el estar consciente, aun disimulándolo le incomodó. Se preguntó así como un ser tan pequeño podía ser capaz de alborotarle de tal modo y en un instante su oscuro espíritu, tener ese poder, y se reconoció nervioso también, por primera vez frente a una mujer, siendo lo más extraño el que ni siquiera la conocía.

Saludó entonces tratando de medirle con el escrutinio de la mirada el grado de peligrosidad, intentando develar si debía andarle o no con cuidado, y su sostenido arisco semblante le incitó a la vez a examinarla de pies a cabeza para molestarla ya porque le daba la gana, siendo en lo que más reparara su bien torneada figura, que únicamente sirvió para despertar su libido de macho alfa. Algo de lo que ella enseguida se dio cuenta sin agradarle y que influyó para que terminara comportándose de un momento a otro como una verdadera gata salvaje.

Quizá en parte por ello o porque necesitaba jugar también, según lo analizó a profundidad después, con esa fuerza inexplicable que poseen los dementes y cuando él menos se lo esperaba, mientras se encargaba de sacar del carrito de comida la porción que debía entregarle; ella se abalanzó hacia donde estaba con ímpetu y alcanzando a asir primero el jugo de naranja que le correspondía, se lo aventó al rostro con odio y violencia, mascullando insultos de forma rápida, casi inteligible, en los que de tanto que se los repitió con el pasar de los minutos consiguió distinguir la palabra _"demonio"_, todo en tanto con esfuerzo conseguía dominarla y detener los golpes que sin miramientos comenzara a propinarle.

– _¡No quiero nada proviniendo de ti!, ¡Tú eres mi enemigo y nunca dejarás de serlo!- _

Manifestó con claridad ella luego, cuando disminuyendo las revoluciones a su coraje dejó de balbucear las palabras, y decidiendo él entonces no continuar acatando las escasas indicaciones de Psicología que le proveyera el personal médico de darse esos casos, dejó que saliera a flote su propio enojo, por lo que perdiendo en ese momento toda la resolución condescendiente que por su aspecto frágil y tierno le inspirara en un principio, enfurecido aunque obligándose a sí mismo a controlarse lo suficiente, la haló a la fuerza hacia sí y sujetándola con firmeza contra su cuerpo la giró de espaldas sin importarle rozarse con ella o manosearla, para arrimarla al carretilla metálica y obligarla a engullir todo el pan y la avena de su desayuno, faltándole poco para posarla boca abajo sobre sus piernas y proporcionarle unas buenas nalgadas, como se lo merecía.

Ella indignada trató por su parte de gritar pidiendo auxilio pero terminó toda barreteada optando al final por defenderse por sí misma y zafarse del agarre infringiéndole codazos, arañazos y por último, después de escupir la comida, un mordisco en el brazo que a le hizo ver estrellas. Una técnica de defensa que dio resultados previo a ocasionar una batalla campal.

_-¡Por todos los diablos, maldita perra!-_ vociferó Spike sacudiendo el brazo del dolor y observando con furia a su pequeña contrincante, que desafiante y creyéndose de una vez victoriosa ubicándose en medio del nítido cuarto blanco, con el propósito de poder atacarle mejor, esperaba a que le respondiera.

Poseía bases de Taekwondo, el eterno rufián lo notó al instante, así como el hecho de que no se desempeñaba mal en una pelea, más sabía que él era por supuesto más fuerte y no acostumbrado a perder, siguiendo el clamor de su rabia, se lanzó en pos de atraparla para hacerle pagar de alguna forma el ofensivo comportamiento, sólo que ella con veloces reflejos lo esquivó y sonriendo de forma maliciosa le incitó a que la correteara por toda la pieza, sacando ventaja de su agilidad en contra de su natural torpeza que le llevó a hacerlo resbalar en algún momento cuando ya creía alcanzarla, antes de detenerse a encararlo de nuevo defendiéndose a los puños y patadas. Él a diferencia no la golpeó pero sí resistió a sus embates hasta conseguir cargarla contra su voluntad de manera brusca y con la energía de un estibador, como si bien fuese un costal de papas, con la finalidad de asustarla y de hacerse respetar.

–_Ok Pet, ¡Se acabó el condenado jueguito, te enseñaré quien manda aquí!- _le advirtió mientras giraba con ella rápidamente, retribuyéndole locura con locura para luego estrellarla contra una de las acolchonadas paredes, donde dejándola caer, conforme de haberle demostrado su fuerza, le tapó la boca de inmediato, amordazándola mientras le hablaba muy de cerca sobre cómo eran las cosas allí y las reglas que debía seguir.

_-Escúchame bien kitten, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos pero no está demás que te advierta que no permitiré que te conviertas en una piedra en mi bota, ¿me entiendes?- _con la respiración agitada al igual que sentía la de ella, se lo dejó en claro, sin embargo al contrario de la sumisión que esperaba por parte de un vencido oponente, ésta por toda respuesta lo único que hizo fue observarlo fijamente, directo a los ojos, sin demostrarle ni un ápice de miedo, exponiéndole aún sin palabras que no era necesario siquiera el que intentara impedirle gritar pues podría esa y muchas veces más en el futuro, enfrentarlo sola.

Le tenía realmente asombrado, incrédulo inclusive de lo que acababa de suceder de forma tan repentina. Impresionado de encontrar que dentro de aquella escuálida mujercita hubiese tal volcánica mujer.

_-Eres buena en buscar problemas, ya me di cuenta, pero yo soy experto- _concluyó para impresionarla.

Consiguió apaciguarla como era su objetivo, teniendo la suerte a su favor de que nadie del verdadero personal médico estuviese por allí durante aquellos momentos de tensión para presenciar su método de tratamiento mental tan poco ortodoxo o de lo contrario su accionar le hubiera generado otra detención, según pensó. Sin embargo cuando se retiraba para continuar con su labor designada en las otras habitaciones del pasillo que le faltaban, le escuchó decir con claridad aun cuando lo pronunciara en un susurro…

-_Me las pagarás Spike... tarde o temprano_\- …terminando de sorprenderlo.

* * *

_Continúa…_


	3. CAPÍTULO III

_**DISCLAIMER****: Los personajes de "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Company, yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias sin fines de lucro, en especial Spuffys, como la que continúa aquí debajo.**_

**CAPÍTULO III:**

Aquel comportamiento tan bizarro de aquella chica trascuerda que conocía su sobrenombre sin que él siquiera la conociera a ella, sirvió para despertar su curiosidad sobre su origen, poniéndola a la vista en su mapa.

El recuerdo de ese primer ataque no le abandonó durante los siguientes días, algo inusual dentro de su personalidad, habituada a no prestarle demasiada atención a una sola mujer y siempre acostumbrado a dar quemeimportismo a las cosas que no le beneficiaran, y percatarse de aquello sólo le sirvió para volver su asombro más latente… en especial al caer la noche, dándose cuenta que ni en la tranquilidad de su cama podía dejarla de pensarla, debido a ese ímpetu de su alma rebelde que era único y le hacía endurecer su virilidad dentro de sus pantalones, llevándole a suponer e imaginar de forma muy vivida que si actuaba de tal forma en una riña, respondería de manera excelente en el acto sexual.

Decidió entonces, después de darle vueltas al asunto, que la domaría como a un caballo salvaje si era necesario pero no se quedaría con las ganas de tenerla, así tuviera que exponer el progreso de su desempeño laboral y de su rehabilitación en ello, por lo que comenzó enseguida a averiguar su historial clínico tanto en los archivos y las bases de datos del hospital como consultándole directamente al personal de planta sobre su vida, sin imaginar ni por un segundo que lo poco que trataría con ella a futuro pondría por completo su mundo de cabeza y hasta en riesgo su consolidada reputación malévola.

Se enteró de tal modo de que su nombre era Buffy Anne Summers, de 22 años, que había estado internada allí por periodos cortos en varias ocasiones y que era esa la razón por la que no había reparado bien en ella, que tal como sospechaba provenía de una familia pudiente y en especial que a pesar de tratarse del caso de una hija única sus padres no habían escatimado en insistir recluirla en un manicomio cubriendo todos los gastos para su manutención y tratamiento, prefiriendo ir a visitarla muy pocas veces en lugar de lidiar con paciencia con el problema. La causa de la demencia, lo más importante, era que la extraña joven alegaba residir en una ciudad llena de vampiros y monstruos, donde ella misma se había creado una super personalidad en la que se describía como una heroína de tipo comics o series de tv, para lo cual le ayudaban en gran parte sus dotes de deportista y su experiencia como animadora en su escuela secundaria. Tenía bastantes ratos de lucidez, los médicos lo reconocían, pero se percataban que así mismo cada vez los lapsos en los que se perdía en su universo imaginario eran más duraderos y con el pasar de los últimos meses se habían ido incrementando, lo que les preocupaba. Su cuadro no era muy favorable.

El origen de todo aquello por otra parte, según los estudios a los que la sometieran, se debían a fuertes traumas psicológicos que sufriera en la infancia y en los posteriores tiempos de su juventud, de los cuales había seleccionado a los personajes más influyentes de su vida (amores y desamores, amigos, enemigos y conocidos) para asociarlos a sus historias. Aventuras impresionantes que cuando las narraba impresionaban a todo el que las oía. Descubrió así para su sorpresa que a veces en ellas él también participaba, debido a la admiración que en silencio le tuviera. Enterarse de ello le hizo muy bien a su ego de bandolero, modesto jamás, cambiando en cuestión de minutos su inicial mala impresión para transformarla en una extraña ternura, algo que llegó hasta su indomable espíritu, el cual nunca había conseguido ser el centro de atención de nadie de forma inocente, justificando de tal modo que su mal comportamiento con él se debía sólo a su intención de llamar su atención. Sus naturales instintos masculinos que se habían alborotado después de la contienda, haciéndole imaginar lo excitante que sería el domarla, se aplacaron un poco entonces y cambiaron también a deseos de protegerla.

Una chica tan bella pero por igual olvidada y sola… se dijo, pensando en que quizá lo que necesitaba para sanar en realidad era la presencia de una mano amiga que la ayudara a salir del hoyo de penumbras donde se hallaba, alguien que estuviese junto a ella brindándole apoyo, escuchándola cuando quisiese hablar y haciéndole compañía durante aquel molesto encierro, sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Resolvió darse a la tarea así de convertirse en ese compañero que necesitaba antes de lograr que se involucrara con él y le dejara introducirse entre sus esbeltas piernas, al final su más grande propósito.

Al principio, al llevar a cabo su plan, ella no era muy abierta en su presencia a diferencia del resto de pacientes entre los cuales era alabado, venerado y en demasía popular, pero a medida que le demostró paciencia con resistencia a sus impulsos agresivos, mirándola de frente, a los ojos, procurando prestarle la debida comprensión que le faltaba, logró que poco a poco comenzara a ablandar sus defensas y empezara a confiar en él, abriéndole su alma. Se percató de tal forma que al igual que arisca podía ser amable si se lo proponía, y en especial que al hacerle conversa sus ratos de lucidez se volvían más duraderos. Él como siempre no se equivocaba, se decía convencido, viendo en ella en el fondo a una chica normal, un poco ruda era cierto, pero todo aquello debiéndose a una carencia de afecto que podía fácilmente adivinarse porque parecía desprendérsele como aura de su nívea piel. Una falta de amor que gritaba a propia voz y que trataba de apagar recluyéndose en su propio mundo, donde ella misma hacía las leyes y en el cual se contentaba ejerciendo el rol de justiciera elegida.

Creyó entenderla sin complicaciones al tener el también su propia historia turbia familiar causante de su incontrolable rebeldía, pues el hecho de que su padre abandonara el hogar siendo él apenas un infante, luego de conseguir por la ilusión de un matrimonio sin amor por parte suya que su madre colocara a su nombre todos los valiosos bienes que tenía y la despojara al final de los mismos; le había traumatizado. Su difunta progenitora había sufrido desde entonces y hasta el día en que dejara el mundo los días más grises, buscando un medio para subsistir y poder sacarlo adelante, sin tener a nadie de su pudiente familia de su lado, puesto que estos le habían dado la espalda al unirse en contra de su voluntad al que considerara el amor de su vida, quien la llevara además lejos de su natal Inglaterra para radicarse en los Estados Unidos. Un empleo en una lavandería, al que consagró los últimos años, laborando en turnos extendidos por lograr mayores ingresos sin importarle descuidar su salud mientras él pasaba su infancia en guarderías, aprendiendo a como valerse solo; les salvó de perecer rápido a ambos. Y fue ya en su entrada adolescencia, cuando la tuberculosis a ella ya la consumía, que intuyendo su inevitable destino que le convertiría en huérfano antes de lo esperado, se enroló en el oscuro mundo de las pandillas donde encontró una sucia hermandad en la cual se refugió en esos duros momentos y donde con el pasar del tiempo aprendió a desenvolverse como modo de vida.

Identificado con la misteriosa chica, le compartió por completo su historia con una confianza que nunca antes le tuviera a nadie y ella en silencio sólo escuchó, siendo una terapia su compañía al igual la suya para él. Y así la empezó a preferir de lleno entre los pacientes de aquel pabellón a los que le tocaba servir, dándose el modo de pasar mayor tiempo con ella, platicando y escuchándola, proporcionándole comida extra, la cual se encargaba de hurtar de la cocina, también camuflando dulces que compraba en la calle para entregárselos luego a escondidas, o sacándola a pasear al jardín para que tomara algo de sol que tan bien le sentaba a su bella piel que contrataba en su tono dorado con su rubia cabellera, cuya sedosidad se conservaba a pesar de no contar con el privilegio de usar algún shampoo de renombre y derivados tratamientos capilares como la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, en su higiene diaria.

-_Hasta ahora has sido el único rival a mi altura-_ ya más accesible y sosegada le compartió ella en una ocasión, peculiar frase que no se le olvidaría y que le sacó en un instante de sus ya recurrentes y cada vez más románticas ilusiones al sentirse por primera vez conectado emocional y profundamente con alguien, para volver a recordarle todo el plan que desde el principio le movía. Decidió entonces apresurar las cosas para conseguir hacerla suya.

* * *

_Continúa…_


	4. CAPÍTULO IV

_**DISCLAIMER****: Los personajes de "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Company, yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias sin fines de lucro, en especial Spuffys, como la que prosigue a continuación.**_

**CAPÍTULO IV:**

Apoyado en la confianza que ambos se tenían y llevado por sus naturales instintos que le producían unas ansias desesperantes de poder sentirla piel a piel, se las arregló así una tarde para introducirse en su cuarto en el horario que le tocaba baño, con la excusa de ayudarle a cambiar el uniforme por una nueva bata con la que debía presentarse en las duchas, donde el personal femenino esperaba para asistirla.

Ella sin oponerse a la moción que le diera a conocer de forma irresoluble como si de verdad fuese una orden más decretada en el Hospital, resignada aceptó el hecho de que él debía cambiarla y despacio, pareciendo inconsciente de la poderosa fuerza de atracción que ejercía sobre él con su natural sex-appeal, comenzó ella misma a ayudarle a desabotonarse la blusa del uniforme.

La tensión sexual entre ambos para entonces podía casi palparse. Spike después de permitir que ella sola se diera a la pequeña sensual tarea de desvestirse para él, con la boca haciéndosele agua por la excitación, con claridad podía percibirlo, así ella lo disimulase. Más una que otra mirada inquisitiva de reojo de su parte le hizo darse cuenta de que al contrario de lo que pensara su pequeño dulce tormento como toda una súcuba traviesa estaba disfrutando plenamente de lo que hacía y con probabilidad sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

Ella apoyaba su sucio comportamiento y la emoción que le dio descubrir aquello no fue nada comparada con la que le invadió al vislumbrar un asomo de la bronceada piel de en medio de sus senos, claro vestigio de la diversión que tuviera durante el último fin de semana en que sus padres la sacaran a pasear, llevándola con probabilidad a la costa. Un atisbo de gloria que por unos momentos le embelesó tanto que la salvó de que sucumbiera a la tentación de tomarla a lo bestia, de hacerla suya así fuera a la fuerza y que sólo superó después el poder tocarla.

Sin embargo, ella de repente pareció verse afectada por el impuro escrutinio, producto de un enamoramiento que aunque él le explicara sabía que difícilmente le creería y se cubrió el pecho en una reacción pudorosa, juntando de inmediato los pliegues de la blusa ya por completo desabotonada.

_-Eres malo_\- dijo sin contemplaciones para su asombro, más al contrario de la consecuente reacción violenta o esquiva, en el término más suave que de ella entonces esperaba, le vio esbozar maravillado un tierno puchero en adición que la hizo lucir más adorable, sexy y bella de lo que ya era. Algo que complementó luego al sonreír de forma pícara. Un indicativo que dejaba bien en claro que no le importaría jugar. Fue así que imposibilitado de seguir conteniéndose de caer rendido ante aquella magnética atracción, él decidió no perder más el tiempo y venerarla como a una diosa.

Aproximándosele por lo tanto, con delicadeza procedió a apartarle los brazos con los que se había cubierto el pecho semidesnudo en una reacción pudorosa. La sintió trémula, nerviosa, como si su toque le produjera espasmos de electricidad, lo pudo percibir con facilidad gracias su vasta experiencia con las féminas, un indicio de que le estaba atacando la vergüenza y que comprobó cuando le vio bajar la cabeza sonrojada, más aprovechó entonces para darle por fin aquel beso que llevara guardando para ella desde que la conociera y que juntó sus lenguas en una danza, con lo cual consiguió desinhibirla y lograr que entrara en mayor confianza, para luego agachándose poder atreverse a prodigar otros besos que también tanto había ansiado sobre su cuerpo. Empezó con sus senos, consiguiendo resbalar su boca por la invisible línea que los separaba hasta llegar a la llanura de su abdomen atlético, rindiéndole después a todos sus territorios, al retirarle de a poco la ropa, el tributo que se merecían. Le arrimó de tal modo con rápidez a una mesa que había junto a la pared y la subió ansioso sobre ella, lanzando al suelo todo lo que había encima y agradeciendo a que no hubiese en aquellas habitaciones de los asilados considerados tranquilos, cámaras de seguridad; donde sin darle oportunidad de decir nada prácticamente le arrancó el pantalón del pijama para enseguida dejándose caer de rodillas aventurarse a descubrir el encanto de los terrenos del sur de su hermosa humanidad y proceder así a hacer lo mismo que hiciera con anterioridad con su dorado torso ahora con su preciado monte de venus. Alucinado se sujetó a los bordes de su panty blanco, a cada lado de sus curvilíneas caderas, para luego bajarlo sin contemplaciones, y ella se lo permitió para que pudiera explorarla a su antojo, simplemente dejándose llevar por sus propias emociones con los ojos cerrados, abriendo su cuerpo más hacia él y halándole después de los cabellos. Ofreciéndose a sí misma como un cáliz para que bebiera de ella, franqueándole a totalidad sus mayores tesoros, primero físicos y luego del alma.

Para fortuna del rufián esa tarde no hubo impedimentos que interfirieran con su ritual de adoración, y fue así como ambos se embarcaron en un juego enfermizo que no tardó en volvérseles una adicción.

Iba él a visitarla por las noches cuando ya los enfermos dormían, donde ella le esperaba en su cama lista para iniciar el acto de amor, ya desinhibida por completo, retribuyéndole con creces siempre todo lo que le enseñara, haciéndole darse cuenta de que era una excelente aprendiz.

Ya no era virgen cuando la poseyó y se enteró con el pasar de los días (indagando a quienes asistían a los doctores que la trataban) que el privilegio de su primera vez se lo había otorgado a su primer novio formal, un canalla llamado Ángel que luego le había dado la espalda dejándole en claro que su única intención desde un principio había sido tirársela; hecho que había contribuido a acabar con su cordura, pero que él le ayudó a restarle importancia haciéndola disfrutar abiertamente de su sexualidad, logrando que experimentase el placer como nunca lo hubiera imaginado y de manera segura… como era debido. Supo entonces que con sus encuentros conseguía de algún modo anestesiarla, que ella, su "heroína" (en todos los sentidos de la palabra), esa chica de nombre raro que también lo volvía loco, se liberaba de sus traumas y del estrés que le producía su propio mundo imaginario, sólo entre sus brazos, muriendo de pasión... algo que le hizo terminar de enamorarse por completo.

* * *

_Continúa…_


	5. CAPÍTULO V

_**DISCLAIMER****: Los personajes de "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Company, yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias sin fines de lucro, en especial Spuffys, como la que aquí finaliza.**_

**CAPÍTULO V:**

Sabía que considerando su estado mental la había violado desde el punto de vista legal en la primera ocasión, más el brillo que descubriera desde aquella memorable ocasión dentro de sus ojos, en su mirada inquisitiva y penetrante pero decidida a seguir el juego (que le había perseguido en sueños luego por varias noches, atormentándolo y remordiéndole un poco el alma como rara vez le sucediera, al igual que despertándole el más tenaz de los libidos), era como si le redimiera al final de toda culpa. Ella pronto aprendió a tomar las riendas de la contienda con sus propias manos y a luchar por el liderazgo en sus relaciones íntimas, como una ama y señora, como una jefa, como una cazadora de la cual se declaraba con gusto su presa, y a él le encantaba tenerla arriba, dominándolo.

Pero como de costumbre, no faltaron los entrometidos que pronto al percibir su notoria felicidad y la complicidad que irradiaban los dos cuando estaban juntos, empezaron a esparcir rumores sobre una prohibida relación entre ambos, los cuales auguraban de lleno en posibles cargos de abuso para él, teniendo en cuenta su largo historial, razón por la que con el dolor de su alma, decidiendo no exponerse a perjudicar la confianza que le llevara años ganar dentro de aquella institución y en especial, renuente a querer pasar otra buena temporada en la cárcel; optó por negarlo todo cuando se le consultó e inclusive pedir un cambio de sección como muestra de que no tenía ningún tipo de apego con Buffy Summers.

Intentó de tal modo empezar a evitarla, sin embargo a la tercera noche el dolor de echarla de menos y abandonarla a su suerte, le venció y se vio de regreso en aquella blanca habitación que parecía haber adquirido su olor, en medio de las sombras, en busca de la luz que sólo podía ella proporcionarle con todo su ser a su corazón siempre en tinieblas.

Más aquel voto de lealtad no duró y al día siguiente, nuevamente debido a las sospechas y presión de sus envidiosos compañeros de trabajo, que trataban por todos los medios de desenmascararlo desde hacía tiempo en sus fechorías amorosas dentro de la institución con la finalidad de conseguir que rodara su cabeza; no le quedó otra salida que alejarse una vez más y por ello para no lastimarla mucho comenzó a hacerlo de manera gradual. Primero con tres días de ausencia que luego se transformaron en una semana, y después en dos, lapsos que cuando volvía ella se los reclamaba con creces, volviéndose a mostrar arisca y a la defensiva, tal o peor que en un principio, reestableciendo al final una pared entre ellos que terminó por matar toda la confianza que se tuvieran.

De tal modo que cuando su solicitud de cambio de sección a la que tuvo que recurrir aun cuando no lo hubiese en el fondo querido, fue aceptada, se fue sintiendo alivio por una parte pero también profunda tristeza. Un malestar que nunca antes sintiera por perder a nadie, ni siquiera a su ex novia Drusilla, una rockera drogadicta y loca de remate, al lado de la que permaneciera muchos años hasta que lo cambiara por otro, por un amante latino para ser específicos. Pero aquella sutil melancolía no se comparó en nada a la que experimentó después, al mes de no verla, al enterarse por el compañero que lo sustituyera en dicha parte del hospital, de sus repentinas y momentáneas caídas en catatonia y catalepsia, así como el hecho de que entre su delirio de cuando en cuando, en cuanto reaccionaba, lo mencionaba como un miembro más de su universo personal, de sus fantasías.

Cuidándose entonces de no volver a levantar sospechas sobre su persona, que a esas alturas ya creía olvidadas, argumentó fingiendo, valiéndose de su conocido egocentrismo que él no tenía la culpa de despertar admiradoras por todos los lugares por los que pasaba, pero luego en soledad, recapacitando en que no podía dejar de pensarla y que no conseguía volver a tener paz si no la tenía a su lado, al igual que llevado por la curiosidad de saber cómo en realidad se encontraba, se decidió a volver por ella, resolviendo además en uno de sus arrebatos presentar inclusive una petición formal a sus padres y a los administradores del lugar para sacarla de allí, confesando estar de verdad enamorado y pidiendo incluso su mano en matrimonio… sólo que fue demasiado tarde.

La había extrañado un montón y sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, cuando vio a su chica de ojos verdes (a la que más llegara a querer en la vida), y ésta no lo reconoció aún parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Demacrada y ojerosa y sin batallar ya dentro de su camisa de fuerza, simplemente extravió la mirada en el vacío en medio de los llamados de los médicos terapistas y de las súplicas de sus padres que aún divorciados se encontraban ahí por ella. Spike no alcanzó a entender bien lo que ocurría, más le explicaron después que ella había decidido en esos mismos momentos desconectarse por completo de la realidad para quedarse de lleno en su propio mundo. Como un ángel que bajara a la tierra sólo por poco tiempo y de repente le tocara regresar a las regiones infinitas, según pensó después. La observó caer entonces como en un trance profundo para no volver a molestar a nadie.

"_Es un caso perdido, una lástima"_ opinó otro de sus compañeros al salir del cuarto dándole una palmada de aliento en el hombro, que le dejó en claro que a pesar de todos sus cuidados siempre hubo gente que estuvo al tanto su secreto y no lo censuraba, más no podía regresar el tiempo atrás para recuperarlo y permanecer con ella, para salvarla… ya no podía hacer nada. La condición de su Buffy era desastrosa.

"_Tan joven y hermosa_" le escuchó comentar a otros en medio de su impresión y del lamento de los progenitores, así como de los últimos intentos de los doctores por hacerla volver en sí sin obtener resultados, antes de su consecuente orden de trasladarla para ser atendida en un hospital normal; intuyendo así que no la volvería ver.

Aquello fue lo último que presenció previo a resolver que lo mejor era retirarse y no sólo de dicha habitación sino de ese empleo que no ganara tan limpiamente, dejando su plaza de trabajo para otro que de verdad lo mereciese. Fue una triste escena que se le grabaría para toda la vida. El entender, observando por última vez a quien fuese su amada a través del cristal de la ventanilla de la puerta que había visto pasar en realidad por su firmamento una estrella fugaz y muy brillante, que al marcharse volvía a sumir su mundo en la más profunda oscuridad.

**FIN**

* * *

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Moonlight86**_


End file.
